


AMANDA & SAREK:  The First Time

by Ultrawoman



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-06-18
Updated: 1988-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrawoman/pseuds/Ultrawoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was rejected by at least three fanzine editors back in the Eighties.  I am posting it for the sake of having something to post.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	AMANDA & SAREK:  The First Time

Nearly everyone knows about how Spock's mom and dad met at the Vulcan Embassy on Earth, fell madly in love (although you'd never get Sarek to admit it) and later got married. They intended to live "happily ever after," or at least until "Journey to Babel" and other subsequent guest appearances. But what most people don't know however, is whether or not they had a normal sex life. The answer to that question was both yes and no. Sarek, of course, not wanting to scare off his future bride, was as tight- lipped as an Aldebaran Shell Mouth about the seven-year-itch, which contrary to popular belief, he was not immune to. Of course, they linked their minds together, which Amanda thought was a totally rad and mind-blowing experience, although she wouldn't use those particular words, since she was from the 23rd Century. The happy couple spent a few weeks on Earth, to let Amanda learn how to hide her feelings from other Vulcans, before they happily skipped off for the official wedding ceremony and honeymoon. Amanda would be so sore, that she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week, but that comes later in the story. Like all guest-starTV heroines of the '60's, she was a virgin (double ouch)!  
Anyway, on to our story.

The lucky couple beamed down to the place of Kunat-whatever, just as seen in "Amok Time". Amanda was wearing her grandmother's wedding gown, and was sweating away ten pounds a minute, since it was never meant to be worn on Vulcan. She wondered why Sarek had been acting so weird lately and just thought it was a case of nerves. He rolled his eyes up into his head and drooled, just as a much younger T'Pau made a big entrance on a sedan chair (carried by four big brutes who wore dresses and K-Mart leggings followed by some more brutes ringing bells). The ceremony went off without a hitch as the morons in dresses rang their bells and things popped in the barbecue pit (that looked like it might be a gas model).

Immediately, they were beamed into the honeymoon suite of the Shi Kar Hilton, where Sarek savagely tore at Amanda's dress, the minute they stopped sparkling.

"My grandmother's wedding gown!"sobbed Amanda. Sarek tossed the shreds of the ancient dress aside as he threw her onto the bed; so horny, that he couldn't think straight enough. To take his pants off. He humped her violently, giving her several rather large hickeys along the way. He finally tore his pants off and threw them along side of the shredded pile of Amanda's gown. He savagely fucked her. Amanda bled and cried along the way.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" she cried.

"Aren't you having fun? I sure am!" panted Sarek hornily. He took a bite out of her tits as he came for the umpteenth time. And she thought Sarek was a no-nonsense kind of guy! They spent the next following week savagely fucking. Amanda begged him to stop, to let her go to the bathroom, and to catch her breath.

The Lady Amanda sure learned about pon farr the hard way! Of course she wouldn't have married Sarek if she had known before hand. Sarek thought she had nice tits, which is why he married her. She wouldn't have been able to hold her fudge otherwise. After that insane week, they settled down to a more normal home life and made love only three or four times a week,...the way the average human couple does...and 'lived happily ever after!" YAWN!


End file.
